


𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody's Out Of Character, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Won't Make Any Sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: no matter where they go or who they end up with, they still reminisce about the times they had whenever they see nagareboshi.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲

_**"sora wo miagereba, hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru."** _

_**(boruto)** _

  * _**all my first times with you all occurred under a shooting star. my first kiss was under a shooting star, i was kinda nervous because i thought it was gonna be a one-night stand type of thing but like always i was wrong for assuming things without asking first. the first time we said, " i love you" a shooting star passed by and i wished that you'll be by my side forever.**_ _ **my first time had happened after i made a wish upon a shooting star, all while you had your hand around my throat and rearranging my guts also made me lose feeling in my legs.**_ _ **i**_ _**had many arguments with you whether it was over the phone or face to face while i looked at the stars and made one wish after another, constantly and consistently wishing for many things to come true. but like all things, everything must come to an end cause i didn't expect my first heartbreak to occur in the same place where you told me that you liked my cinnamon roll ass and the same place just six, seven, or maybe even eight months later that i asked you to be my boyfriend, well once after i finally gained the courage to ask you out instead of acting like a scared little bitch. i hope you're happy with her, kawaki. i still love you and i think i always will. thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great yet but here i am still wanting one night and one more time. you and sumire look good together and i hope she does a better job keeping you in line hopefully even way better than i ever could. regardless of me being your first love or not, you'll always have a friend in me.**_



_**"moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten, nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru."** _

_**(kawaki)** _

  * _**i had so many good, bad & ugly times with you. i'm glad that you were my first love, boruto uzumaki. i never believed in shooting stars until i met you. whenever i see a nagareboshi, i always wish for the same thing over and over again; for you to be happy even if it's not with me. you'll always have a friend in me too, you dumbass cinnamon roll. i still can't believe that you still wanted to date me despite all the hurtful things i said to you. to the world, you may be weak but to me, you're the bravest person yet the dumbest person i know and i still love that about you. i still have feelings for you ya know but at the same time i have feelings for her ya know and now i don't wanna hurt the two most important people in my life well cause more damage than what i already have done to one of you. even though our break up was never mutual but i'm glad that there's mutual respect between us and no hostile tension every time we cross paths. if you end up with mitsuki, shikadai or shinki, kagura or even metal or whoever just know i claim the title of captain of whatever yall ship name is gonna be. **_



_**"me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau, nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite."** _

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was gonna update my other kawaboru story but i ended up watching the video for naruto shippuden's 1st ending and got inspired to make another one about our cinnamon roll and his tall ass boyfriend. also please comment to let me know if this sounds a little bit too angsty.


End file.
